


The Kryptonians Among Us

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Background Alura/Lucy, Background Kara/Cat, F/F, Happy Ending, J’onn Appearance, Non appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5: Against the OddsAs the crew of the ship slowly gets picked off, Astra and Alex stick together, both for protection and... Other things.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5, Kendrick's Fics: Supergirl





	The Kryptonians Among Us

Lips meet hers feverishly, hands grabbing onto each other — it doesn’t matter where they land, so long as they are in contact with the other, can feel their lively presence. It’s not the first time Alex finds herself in this situation, and she sincerely hopes it won’t be the last time as she is here, back pressed up against the wall, a body pressing against her front: Astra’s body.

They’re both alive, thank the universe. So long as they stick together here in Communications, ready to defend the other, it should stay that way.

She’s aware she should be doing her tasks, but Astra is just so distracting, and how could she do what she needed to do when she didn’t know how much longer she’d be alive? How much longer _Astra_ would be alive.

And so she lets Astra be distracting, allows herself to be consumed by her — her mind, for now, but if the crew will leave them alone long enough she hopes her body will soon follow. And as things are going, lips wandering down her neck, hands wandering towards the hem of her shirt, that could be happening in just a few moments.

Astra latches onto her pulse point, and Alex lets out a soft moan of delight.

Red lights. Blaring alarm.

That moan morphs into a groan, head dropping back against the wall. “Again? Seriously?”

Astra mutters something under her breath, something that sounds a lot like, “I’m going to kill him,” then presses a soft, apologetic kiss against what is sure to become a hickey. “We better get moving then.”

“Can’t we skip this meeting? Just once?”

“They’ll think we’re dead.”

Astra is right, of course. She just hates that it’s true.

And so they make their way to the Cafeteria, meeting up with whoever remains from their crew. Kara, Cat, and J’onn are already there — good, they survived — and soon Non, Lucy, and Alura join them.

Max is missing. Alex can’t say she mourns his loss — not like she’d mourned Susan, or James, or Winn.

”Where was he?” Alex asks instinctively.

“We found him in Weapons.” J’onn looks as gruff as he usually does, but Alex can tell he’s more tense. Max may not have been their favorite crew member, but he did good work. Necessary work.

Kara looks a lot less at ease under the situation, leaning against Cat, who has an arm wrapped around her.

Likewise, Alura seems to seek comfort from Lucy, who says, “We didn’t see anyone.”

“Neither did we,” says Cat.

“They must be adept at sneaking through the vents,” Non remarks, and she notices Astra tense beside her. “As none of us noticed them.”

It’s an unnerving thought, certainly, and the main reason she stuck with Astra, the safety of the buddy system. Well, that’s the main reason they’ll give when asked, but really it’s for the... physical closeness of it. Alex knows the same holds true for Kara and Cat, as well as Lucy and Alura; the former of which she tries to not to think about too hard — she doesn’t need the mental visual of her sister doing anything like that, thank you very much.

It’s why Max had been an easier target. He refused to go with anyone, claiming not to trust any of them.

This is the fourth death that has left them without clues now, and it clearly doesn’t sit well with Kara. “So what, we mourn our dead and move on? We can’t keep letting this happen, we need to do something!”

Her sister is right. But what could they do?

“We don’t know anything,” Astra reasons. “We don’t know how many people are behind this. There could be shapeshifters that have taken the shape of our fellow crew members without our knowledge. It could be you and Cat, as much as it could be Non. Without evidence, or at least a very strong lead, this is a blind witch hunt that can be taken advantage of by the perpetrator.”

Unfortunately, Astra has a point, one that everyone can’t help but acknowledge. As much as Alex hates having to distrust everyone, the only thing worse would be to watch one of her friends get launched into space without reason.

“The best we can do is keep an eye out for and on each other,” Alex adds. “No one should go anywhere alone.”

Non sniffs at that idea, lip curling up in distaste. “I don’t trust my life with any of you.”

Considering how that is exactly how Max died, Alex can’t help her suspicions of Non from rising. She clearly isn’t alone in that, going by the look Astra is giving him; she can’t tell what exactly she’s thinking, but it’s clearly nothing positive.

That leaves J’onn unpaired however, and it’s Alura that speaks up this time. “J’onn, you could come with us, if you’d like the company.”

What goes unsaid is the implicated promise to keep their hands to themselves, but she doubts anyone hasn’t picked up on that. Hell, it’s the reason Alex hadn’t jumped on it herself the first instant — she _really_ wants to finish what they started. She’d have offered if no one else had, of course. Even if he was replaced by some impostor, she was certain she and Astra could have dealt with it.

After a moment, J’onn nods. “I will take you up on that offer. Now, I believe we best get back to our tasks.”

Everyone agreed readily, and back to their tasks they went.

Or well, in the case of Astra and Alex, back to Communications they went; she swears she has a task to finish here, but it’s hard to focus when the opportunity is right there and they’ve been left hanging several times now.

“Shouldn’t you be downloading some files?” Astra teases, even as she’s already pinned Alex against the wall — right next to the wall panel, of course.

The sound that comes out of Alex’s throat is nearing on a growl when she surges forward to capture Astra’s lips in a kiss. To shut her up. To reignite the fire. To get closer. She doesn’t know where her priorities lie anymore, but she does know that damn download can wait until after they’re finished here. Surely they could take a couple of minutes. Surely.

There’s a chuckle against the lips, but that’s the last of Astra’s resistance before she practically melts into Alex. They’re well on their way to where they left off.

_Clunk._

Alex knows Astra’s going to pull away before she does by how she tenses up. She has half a mind to tell whoever interrupted them to buzz off, but the tension doesn’t leave Astra when she looks at their intruder and so, reluctantly, Alex looks too.

The vent is open. And Non is standing next to it.

Motherfucker.

“You’ve had your fun,” he states, looking at Astra as he does, and Alex freezes, quickly processing the situation. He is here to kill her. And Astra has known about him, might even be in cahoots with him. “Step aside.”

Alex eyes her warily, bracing herself in case of a fight — she won’t win this, it’s 2 against 1, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t try to avenge her friends. And Max, she supposes. Maybe she’ll get a scratch in on Non for him. But that’s nothing on what havoc she plans to wreak in the name of her friends.

But Astra doesn’t step aside. Instead, she almost looks like she pities him, still standing on Alex’s side. “You’ve made your last mistake, Non. You could have left them alone.”

“You know our orders.”

Our orders. Her stomach churns: that confirms it. Astra is here to kill them, the same as Non — oh no, what about Alura, is Lucy safe? As Astra’s twin she must know something, right? Shit. At least J’onn is with them, on Alura’s suggestion no less. Unless Lucy is also one of them.

No, there’s no way, she’d have noticed if something about Lucy was off if it were, and she’s known her since the academy. There’s no way she’s one of them. And she trusts J’onn implicitly, he’s had plenty of chances. No, if Alura is part of them she’ll be outnumbered. They should be safe even if she is one of them.

“I don’t care.”

That jerks Alex out of her thought process — there’s no sign of deceit.

Non’s defiance only seems to grow, “You know what they do to those who defy them.”

“Let them try, they’re never catching up to me.” She looks at Alex then, correcting herself, “To us.” Then back at Non. “I’ve gotten to know the ship, I can cloak it from their radars. They will be protected.”

A snarl, and Non is at Astra’s throat before Alex can blink. “Then you leave me no choice.”

But Astra retaliates before he can do anything, smacked face-first into the wall with more force than Alex ever imagined possible — she was hiding that kind of power all this time? She looks at Alex, swiftly instructing, “Call a meeting.” When she doesn’t move immediately, Astra calls her to attention, “Now!”

That sets her into motion, and she runs towards Cafeteria as fast as her legs will take her. She spots Kara on the way there, but she doesn’t have time — doesn’t have the _air_ to explain the situation. The alarms blare seconds later.

Kara is first, running ahead even as Cat tried to stop her from going off alone, “What happened?”

“Non... Astra... She’s holding him off.” It’s all she manages to explain for now. “Fuck, I hope she’s okay.”

Cat manages to come in second, catching up with Kara, who moves to wrap an arm around her sister.

It’s odd, Alex is usually the one that does the comforting, not the other way around.

So together they wait, J’onn, Alura, and Lucy entering with the three of them. They’re out of breath, and she has a feeling they had to come from the other side of the ship.

And Astra is still not here.

Alura is, understandably, the first that notices between the three of them. “Where is Astra? Is she okay?”

Alex takes a deep breath. “I don’t know.” Non must not have come willingly, surely his resistance is the only one keeping her, surely. Astra had appeared a capable fighter before, and that was before she discovered her powers were beyond human — shit, how is she going to explain this to the crew? Should she explain this at all?

J’onn’s knowing eyes tell her everything she needs to know about that one: they do need to explain it eventually. He knows Alex too well, he can tell when something is bothering her, and this is sure to keep bothering her. She can’t keep this hidden from him.

But there is nothing complicated to explain if Astra doesn’t show up soon.

Too many moments pass.

It’s J’onn that decides they have waited long enough. “Tell us what happened.”

Alex clenches her fists by her sides, and Kara pulls her in tighter in response; she can’t resist leaning against her now. Fuck. She tears her gaze away from the hallways and forces herself to focus and explain quickly, “Non came through the vents in Communications. He was going to kill us both. Astra managed to pin him down and told me to call a meeting, but...”

He nods resolutely. “We should check on them.”

They’re about to move out, when a voice interrupts them. “There’s no need for that.”

Alex perks up at the sound, and brightens when her eyes fall on the source: it’s Astra that appears, pushing along a clearly pissed off Non. Rather than letting her know how worried she’s been however, she quickly composes herself. “Took you long enough.”

“I was not the one keeping us,” Astra dismisses easily. Then a smile creeps up on her face, one Alex can only call mischievous. “Though if you’d like to give it a go, feel free to take him from me. I’m sure he won’t manage hurt you. Much.”

When Astra is close enough Alex notices a slight bit of blood coming from her lip; as if containing him in her stead hadn’t seemed like a bad enough idea already, seeing Astra injured, even to a minor degree, solidified it as a horrible idea. “Let’s just get him to the airlock. Anyone opposed?”

Looking around, she scans their faces. Lucy looks like she’s barely containing her anger, and Cat doesn’t look like she’s much better off, although she’s more composed on the surface; even J’onn’s gruff face reveals some anger to Alex. Kara looks somewhat distraught at the idea, but doesn’t oppose. Alura looks almost mournful, but stays silent all the same.

Astra’s face doesn’t give anything away at all, not even to Alex — she wonders what her connection to Non is. She’ll have to ask some time in the future. 

A nod to Astra is all it takes for her to get moving, and before long Non drifts along the stars, the ship back at ease.

Astra and Alura tell them — Alex and Lucy, that is — everything later. How Non was Astra’s husband, how they’d grown apart. How Alura had figured the humans weren’t as bad as the Council they answered to had claimed, and Astra hadn’t believed her until she’d met Alex. It was a cover at first, to make wiping them out that much easier, but that hadn’t even lasted the day.

Alex won’t be sure how to feel about this exactly, used or flattered. Astra will make up for it in spades as time passes, until it’s but a distant memory.

But for now, Astra and Alex find themselves back in Communications.

“Now,” Astra muses with a grin, leaning down to her neck, hands back to the hem of her shirt. In a murmur she continues, “I believe I had a task to finish off here.”

And did she ever.

It didn’t take long for them to be fully engrossed in each other again and this time, now that Astra could close the doors without raising suspicion, there would be no interruptions. That didn’t stop Alex from getting impatient however, and Astra was all too happy to oblige her, stimulating all the right places just so, until she came undone, sandwiched between her warm body and the cold wall, the contrast only seeming to add to the sensation.

Eventually, after having returned the favor and getting distracted even further, Alex finally managed to finish her task too.


End file.
